


Dressing Room Shenanigans

by RigbysLesbianMun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Choking, Coming In Pants, Dressing Room Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Half naked, Hickeys, I'm Bad At Tagging, KaruKae, Kinda twisted, Lemon, Mirror Sex, PWP, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, but not really, dark kayano, how else do I tag this, i hope this makes her smile, mirror, not all the way, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigbysLesbianMun/pseuds/RigbysLesbianMun
Summary: So this is a really utterly super late Birthday gift to a wonderful person and friend of mine that to be honest I never thought I would ever finish and she probably never thought I would either haha. I can only hope she likes it and it'll help to cheer her up because she's so super freaking amazing and only deserves the very best!! The idea of it came from my best friend and mine's head canons and au ideas though~Have Some KaruKae, Anya <3Maybe I'll add more, I have some ideas just gotta get inspired to write them pfftt





	

“Oh! What about this one?” a bubbly voice pipped up from behind another never ending white rack of clothing. The voice came from a small green haired girl who now was holding up a pastel polka dotted bra, innocently asking the boy accompanying her.

Crimson eyes darted to the bra before up at amber eyes with an arched brow, a ghost of a smirk curling his lip before he spoke. “Isn’t that padded? Why do you need a push up bra anyways? Plus dots, really? You have no fashion sense at all…” 

“Hmpf!” Turning away, the girl puffed out her cheeks while fingering through the hangers and placing the one she had grabbed back onto the rack somewhat roughly. “You know why I always go for those, don’t play dumb, Karma.. ‘tis not my fault.”

A slight nod went unnoticed as said redhead quietly walked up behind the suddenly shy girl; reaching out over her shoulder to grab the garment he had just been shown. “I’m sorry, here come on, you can try this on and I can tell you exactly why I don’t think it’ll work for you,” was the simple reply twisted with a mischievous grin.

How long had it been since this had become a regular thing? She watched the pale boy turn towards the dressing rooms and beckon her with a single slender finger curling back; her feet following by their own accord. It must be going on nearly three months now since the day Karma came into the school and presented her with a set of cute lacy underwear and bra in front of the entire class, proudly declaring that maybe with something this cute people wouldn’t notice how flat chested she was; that just maybe she’d have a chance at dating and drawing a mate out of hiding… It was an utterly horrifying moment, one that caused more damage to her hand than the boy’s smug face than she’ll ever admit.

Though it became somewhat of a game after that… She began taking the offered articles of clothing because firstly, do you know how expensive undergarments for women are and secondly, perhaps just maybe the offensive male wasn’t completely wrong. The first time she stood at home in front of her closet mirror it startled her that the word attractive was the foremost thought of her mind. The items the prankster harassed her with actually didn’t look awful in contrast with her light skin, if anything they enhanced features she wasn’t positive she had before.

It was Kaede, who rather than stay embarrassed, went and sought Karma out, asking him (if he was free, of course) would mind giving her advice on shopping one day. It may have been only for a split second, but the shocked expression on the other’s face made her feel accomplished even still—Thus started their hanging out time at the mall. It began becoming a weekly occurrence, one that shifted her confidence upwards and appeared to put the slender boy in a relatively relaxed mood as well; it seemed to help the both of them not only get closer but also get them away from their empty homes.

Sliding into the last dressing room to their right, the green haired girl turned to see the boy lock the door behind them. This wasn’t uncommon either, the first time the redhead came into the same dressing room as her she punched him relatively hard in the chest even if she had been the one to ask for help in the first place. It was extremely embarrassing; she probably called him every negative name in the book within five minutes of screaming… though after the first few times it also became a regular thing for them. It was easier for Karma to see and give his opinions from a first view perspective without Kaede having to walk out and show him, possibly in front of other people; not to mention he was surprisingly a gentleman about it. She hasn’t once caught the older boy peeking when she changed; only after giving permission did crimson eyes roam over her just once before speaking his opinion. To be completely honest with herself, that in itself irritated her—why wouldn’t he glance? The prankster devil of e-class, no one could ever say that this more gentlemanly side wasn’t odd.

“Here you go, Kaede.” Blinking away her thoughts, the petite girl took the offered garment from lean fingers before watching Karma’s familiar grin simmer down to a ghost of a smile. Glancing down at the cheap plastic hanger she slowly began wondering what if… Dragging her teeth along her bottom lip she reached up to place the new articles of clothing up on the metal hook provided in order to have both hands free to unbutton her school uniform. Like usual, at the first button coming undone ruby eyes vanished behind pale eyelids and she really couldn’t help wondering why exactly. Tossing that thought momentarily aside, she swiftly undid the rest of her uniform and then the blouse underneath to slip them off together; placing them onto the bench.

It wasn’t very planned out; if anything it was a spur of the moment decision, but she was determined to follow it through. Sliding off her bra, she somewhat hastily pulled on the new one before staring at her reflection in the full length mirror on the far wall, tawny eyes shifted over to the redhead who was causally leaned back against the fitting room’s door with one leg bent so the bottom of his foot was on it as well. He looked so graceful and it honestly made Kaede’s heart beat in an unfamiliar way, a brief urge of wanting to see him completely disheveled crossed her mind.

“Karma… Could you help me with this..?” was the soft mumble that slipped out. Half of her hoped it would go unheard, though that obviously wasn’t the case when their reflection’s gazes locked together. A shudder ran through the female when the other slowly heaved himself off the door in a swift movement forward; coming up behind the half-dressed girl slowly, as if not to startle his prey, though crimson never broke from amber in the mirror. There was a breath of silence where neither dared move while searching each other as if asking for the permission that had already been given.

Bitten down nails pulled against Kaede’s skin as the redhead slid his hands from her shoulders down to lithe wrists in a somewhat gentle caress, his covered chest pressing against her practically bare back with one more step forward. His chin settled onto her left collar before his gaze finally moved downwards in the mirror’s reflection, his lingering observation heating every inch of uncovered skin upon the girl’s body. A hitched gasp escaped rosy lips when a pair of chapped ones brushed along her neck, heated breath warming just below her ear before the taller of the two spoke with a whisper.

“You are so beautiful... Even without any fancy clothes and tricks. Just look at you Kaede, follow my eyes in the mirror or better yet, my movements.” Murmuring such things, pink dusted high on the girl’s cheeks though listening as she tried to keep up with Karma’s engulfing stare though only a minute or so passed until the boy’s hands slithered away from her wrists and onto her smooth stomach. Crimson eyes seemed to shrink with the way their pupils dilated at watching her mouth part in silence, just barely caressing fair skin with his fingertips waiting for just the right moment.

“Kar.. ma,” was the wispy groan that left the girl in his arms, “Please, it’s no—“

“Not enough?” She could feel the grin rather than see it, teeth scraping against her throat from speaking, yet a tremor of excitement rather than unease filled her as all she could do was nod. It wasn’t, the gently touches, the soft voice… It wasn’t what she expected— it wasn’t what she wanted and Karma knew it without asking.

Abruptly reddening welts were left along her hips and up her sides from gnawed nails while sharp points of pressure imbedded themselves within the tender flesh of her shoulder; the redhead moving to dig his nails into the other’s narrow waist and yank her trembling body even more flushed against his own. Kaede had let out a somewhat strangled moan at the pricks of aching pleasure, eyelids fluttering though refusing to close in order to watch exactly what Karma was doing to her. How erotic it was to fully see the way her legs quivered, the uneven heaving of her bra covered chest, and the deepening in shade areas where his bone scratched and bit into her.

Hushing sounds vibrated against her ear, the voice dripping with exhilaration as he brought one calloused hand up, briefly brushing against her bra before thin fingers lightly squeezed at the base of her exposed throat. It was nothing more than a silent warning of caution as he whispered against sensitive flesh, tongue slithering out to taste where he had previously bit. “You can’t be so loud.. What would you do if someone found us, hm~?”

“I wouldn’t let you stop… Would you even want to?” The hasty comeback had the redhead lifting his head up to stare at Kaede’s lightly flushed though resolute face, making it his turn now to shiver, breathing out a low chuckle. Shaking his head, Karma shifted and wrapped his arms completely around the petite girl, and buried his face into the back of her neck.

“Aah..”

Blinking at the unexpected sound, an idea wondered through before Karma parted his lips to leave an open mouthed kiss where he just placed his face. Hearing the beginning of the same sound cut off by teeth clamping down on a bottom lip, a somewhat sinister smirk crinkled along his face. Opening his mouth wider the redhead’s canines dug into the thin skin there, not minding the way short jade strands tickled his nose and cheek for he quickly became hyper focused on nails scratching at his scalp, small hands fisting themselves into crimson locks a bit harshly.

Karma suckled where he had bit down, feeling a few strands break loose on top his head from tugging hands that not all that surprisingly left him feeling heated in all the satisfactory places. When he finally pulled away to look back at Kaede through the mirror, eyes widen upon seeing a droplet of blood sliding down the other’s chin from where teeth had embedded themselves into his lip. Slowly removing his arms from their tightly wound embrace, the redhead lightly took the other’s shoulders and turned Kaede around slowly before reaching a hand up and brushing a thumb beneath clotting lips to wipe away the gore there.

Amber eyes closed at the tender touch, her trembling hands moving up over clothed arms before encircling them around the redhead’s shoulders and interlacing her fingers behind his head, yanking Karma down swiftly. She forced their mouths together, a mingling of heated breath and a lingering metallic taste passing between their barely parted lips. It was a frenzy of who could press harder, teeth knocking together with different angles while noses bumped and squished together up until the moment when the green haired girl sank her teeth into the other’s plump lip.

What could only be described as a snarl slipped into the kiss, the redhead opening his mouth to run his tongue over his now bleeding lip and into Kaede’s so that she could taste what she had started. The groan she gave in response was swallowed down as his arms rose from her waist to her shoulders, fingers curling to scratch reddening welts down the length of her back before settling to rub circles just above her waistline. Her quivering body arched so beautifully against his own; repeatedly covering her mouth with his own to muffle her wanton sounds. It thrilled him to no end how vocal she seemed to be though at the moment he couldn’t indulge further into hearing them.

Spasms of pleasure shot throughout her, it was somehow much more thrilling than Kaede had ever hoped for. This is the demon Karma she had recently been dreaming about and she wanted to break him in return… Pulling away from the feverish kiss, she dug her fingers into the redhead’s upper arms in order to flip them around, shoving Karma against the wall without hooks. It was surprisingly easy to trap the boy’s wrists on either side on his head, taking a step forward to slide her knee almost perfectly between his own to feel the growing bulge there. His smirk faltered just slightly at the new position though it quickly came back full circle to spilt his face into that challenging grin as he cocked a brow curiously.

“Eh, Kaede,” he began rather breathlessly; swiping his tongue along his bloodied and kiss bruised lips. “I knew you had a darker side to you, but now that you’ve started… Will you finish it?”

For the first time in a long time Kaede’s perfect acting mask began chipping away in front of Karma and the grin that stretched across her own abused lips caused a full body tremor in the redhead. She didn’t even reply with words, tightening her grip around his wrists to the point of bruises, why hide her strength now? Feeling him grind downwards against her knee only twisted her grin farther, using her chin and nose to push away the redhead’s jacket and shirt to reveal his pale shoulder. It didn’t even cross her mind to hesitate, her jaw locking onto the flesh there and tearing at it until she could taste blood, feel his rapid heartbeat in her mouth.

“Fu-Fuuck..”

Karma jerked and yanked from the blissful pain, marveling in the other’s sudden change of character for it was refreshing, refreshingly thrilling to be honest. The fact that she could be threatening like this, to hold him like a weak child had him rubbing down against her knee like an animal in heat and he didn’t even care. Rolling his head to the other side, the redhead allowed Kaede to leave bloody hickeys down his shoulder and against his collarbone. It took some struggling to free his grasp from her unrelenting grip, but when he did they immediately found themselves twisted within green locks to hold her in place, a silent demand to not stop.

Humming contently, she did just that, using her now free hands to push the jacket up and off the redhead’s shoulders before slipping them down to raise up Karma’s tee. Nails scratched as she went up, briefly brushing over taunt nipples which earned her a low groan and had Kaede smirking against her messy canvas that was Karma’s shoulder. “You like that, want me to play with your nipples?” came her much rougher than normal voice, rolling one in between her fore and middle finger.

It was the first time he arched his body, burying his face into Kaede’s shoulder to muffle his groan this time before turning his head just a tad to nip at the other’s ear and gently tug at her lobe with his teeth. “Yeah..” breathed out so softly she almost missed it, Kaede went to continue speaking when Karma beat her to it. Hands slipping out from jade like locks, his nails scratched over the base of her neck where he had bit previously while licking a stripe from her ear to her shoulder. “Twist and pinch them, scratch over them and leave welts, bite them while bringing your hands up to choke me until my eyes roll back and I cum in my pants..”

Kaede’s breath stilled upon hearing such words, quiet for a moment before completely stepping back and away from the disheveled redhead to look him over fully. Pupils fully blown, stance wide to accommodate his growing erection, black jacket loosely hanging from his elbows, bruising shoulder exposed and his shirt half up exposing hip and stomach... It was a rather beautiful sight, even more so as he didn’t move from his spot, just stared with those piercing crimson eyes as if waiting a command. Dragging her teeth along her bottom lip, she curled a finger for Karma to come to her and once within her bubble again, she shoved him against the door where he could see himself and her back clearly in the mirror.

His eyes scanned the mirror, hands slowly coming up to trace the reddening welts he had caused earlier over Kaede’s back as a small smirk grazed his lips once again; like he was proud. Though it only grew wider when her hands moved up to encircle the redhead’s throat, thumbs just below his adams apple. She teased; squeezing once, twice, and then a third time before those beautiful crimson eyes closed shut and it was almost like he was surrendering and why was that such a turn on. Placing actual pressure behind her choking grip, Kaede ducked her head down and latched over a nipple through the cloth of the other’s shirt, pinching it between her teeth and gently pulling.

The redhead tilted his head back until it hit the door, lips parted in silent pleasure while his hands found themselves traveling across the other’s ass and then down farther to press against her heat through her pants. Feeling her press down against his wondering fingers gave him strength to open his eyes to see how utterly wrecked he looked through the mirror, watching himself groan was an experience in itself when Kaede pushed her leg back in between his own. Every time his fingers pushed a bit too hard the other’s grip around his neck would momentarily loosen only to return even stronger and it had the redhead dancing on the verge of orgasm, rutting against the limb and hating the fact there wasn’t enough friction, not enough skin contact.

Switching between the nubs, Kaede was sure they were both bruised by now as she pulled back to try and even her breathing, glancing up at the flushed redhead with something akin to pride. Rolling her own hips down against his slender fingers every time the other bucked up had her seeing stars, she was so close to losing herself but was withstanding the pleasure, wanting Karma to lose it first. Stepping up on his tip toes, Kaede waited for karma to gasp out a breath before sealing her mouth over his and feeling rather than seeing him struggle to breathe as her grip around his throat grew ever so tighter.

Karma’s fingers froze from pleasing her instead twitching and digging his nails into her ass as his whole body grew taunt and arched up, hips and legs shaking with the force of his orgasm. Amber eyes stayed open and watched the other while breaking the kiss, slowly releasing the redhead’s throat as she trembled with her own release, soaking her panties just from the knowledge that she did that, that she’s the one that wrecked Karma into coming in his own pants.

Both came down slowly, eyes closed and breathing erratically before a rough chuckle echoed in the dressing room, amber eyes opening to see bright crimson staring back. Strong arms were holding Kaede up as he heavily leaned against the door, gently rubbing her lower back with somewhat of a smile creasing his relaxed face. Gazing down she noticed the finger shaped marks encircling his throat and cracked a smile back, “Do you maybe want to stay over tonight? I can help cover those marks for school tomorrow.”

“Only on the condition that we can do this again,” was the simple reply. They both shared a soft laugh, knowing full well this wouldn’t be a onetime thing. Kaede stepped away from the other’s arms to turn and look at herself in the mirror with a satisfied nod, glancing at the Karma through the mirror when he came up behind her to kiss the shoulder he had left a single mark on. “I’m glad because I’d like to mark you up like you did me next time.”

“I think that could be acceptable,” she smiled before looking down and feeling the bra she was still wearing. “Guess I should actually buy this just for memory’s sake, hm?”

“No…” Karma wrapped his arms around the other and gently teased his fingers over the bra. “I think we should leave it here, it can be our dirty little secret. Wouldn’t that be more thrilling?”

Kaede nodded weakly as the redhead slowly unhooked the bra and slid it off, brushing along her small breasts before turning to put it back on its hanger with a playful smirk. Biting her bottom lip, she put on her own bra and began putting back on the rest of her clothes though the difference this time was those almost predatory crimson eyes didn’t dare close or look away.

Once finished, she faced the redhead and fixed him up to the best of her ability since it didn’t seem like he was going to. She evened out his shirt and placed the jacket back where it belonged; tugging up his collar so the damage she caused wouldn’t be so visible, she was about to say she was done when Karma grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so they could kiss again. It was the opposite of what they had just done; it was sweet and almost gentle, filled with a heated promise of what they could be.


End file.
